Putty knives and utility razor knives are popularly used in the painting and construction trades. Multi-function painter's tools may combine several single-purpose tools of these types into one device. Various approaches to such hand tools are the subject of, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,315,369; 7,437,822; 7,305,770; 6,948,409; 6,915,577; 6,668,751; 6,427,274; 5,870,786; 5,546,625; 5,272,782; 5,251,352; 5,220,701; 4,607,407; 2,980,996; 2,332,656; 1,635,649; 1,264,430; and 1,204,676; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0025513.
Tasks such as painting, scraping, patching, and cutting often require the use of one hand to hold a workpiece in place, and frequently are performed while standing on a ladder or otherwise in an awkward position. An ongoing need therefore exists for improved hand tools that provide enhanced utility and convenience.